One Day
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: She will tell him.


_One day I will tell you everything. About all these secrets I've been carrying on since the very beginning. My fears, my hopes. And this dream._

Of you and me.

One day, I promise.

I will bring to my shaking lips these words I can't stop shouting. Quietly through the curtain of my tears when the night falls and a shroud of darkness takes possession of me.  
But the road from my heart to my lips is long. And painful. Sometimes I even think it's vain. A pure craziness coming from my soul, hurting.

So many things separate us. A whole life. My regrets. Lord knows why I keep wishing for something when obviously...  
If only.

Grace told me once we were here for a reason and we could spend a whole life looking for it. That some people would never find it and they'd just close their eyes, wandering aimlessly through the paths of their soul. Miserably.

I don't want to be a part of them. That's why we'll have to talk, one day. You and me.  
It's just that my heart has to be light when I leave and draw a line under the script. My stage. A past life, already buried.

But I need time to tell you everything. To tell you about me.

I have a weird feeling you already know some part of the story. That you can read through my skin, my bones. You get me.  
I must be wrong but what an appealing idea.

I want to feel the softness of your lips on mine and fall into your arms. At your mercy. I wish my blood could run in your veins and so I'd reach your heart that I'd rock lovingly.

I wonder how, where, when.

Why.

That's all what my fantasies are about.

You and me.

Jack knows some things. He guessed and I didn't try to pretend the exact opposite. I'm tired. There's too many lies, too many tears.  
Too much pain, fear.

I want to be yours. Kiss the least part of your skin, make your heart beat.

As you do for me.

Plunge your eyes in mine, they will tell you everything.

I've got a ring on my finger with your name engraved on it. You don't know about it. These four letters brush my skin, constantly.

It belongs to the dream.

Sometimes you pretend you don't see me. I could die at the scene it wouldn't change anything. I'm just a ghost for you, honey. A shadow through the fuzzy days we do live.

You break my heart, Will.

It's only a matter of feelings. Some wishes you have to understand. That I should accept and start living with.

I don't get it.

If only you could help me.  
I need you more than anything.

Do you remember December, 24th? When you took my hand, I'm still wondering why exactly, and we walked on the streets. Without saying anything.

You made me hopeful and proud to be the woman whose hand you were holding. So tight. I blushed but you must have thought the coldness of the afternoon was the reason of the red on my cheeks. 

And me praying for an endless day. An endless life, next to you.

I just want you.

I'm not good at feelings. They freeze my heart and steal my voice. They scare me.  
It's so easier to play along and kill my dreams.

I may change it.

Don't move, look at me. My silence is so loud I don't dare to tell you anything. I wish it were different and I could stop it.

My lonely nights and its beautiful utopias. Like children tales that faded once. As soon as reality hit my mind and got rid of my smiles. My hopes.  
These bloody days biting my lips. To prevent from crying. Just to stiffle my pain when I see you with him.

You seem to be happy but not thanks to me.

One day I will tell you everything. But I just realized I was in a hurry. Time passed so fast and I'm still looking for the courage to say it. To confess my feelings. To kill my dreams once and for all when you say you're sorry.

Tomorrow will be too late, I will have lost the opportunity.

You'll be married. To him.

So don't be mad at me for what I'm about to say. Please, forgive me. I guess I've already spoiled something, anyway. Perhaps I'd better to leave. Definitely.

« I love you, Will. »

She looked at him, shaking under her tears. Still breathless under him.

His lips had been as soft as she had imagined. The warmness of his body even more reassuring against her skin.  
And his arms, protective.

She had been his, like in her craziest dreams. Those dreadful thoughts, eternal feelings.

A part of her was now running through his veins. Feeding his heart, his brain.   
Giving life to him.

She was holding his arms like when they had walked, together on the streets. Even tighter.

He had plunged his eyes in hers and read through her skin. Reached her soul and her fears.

He got it.

And he couldn't let her go away.

Not now.

Not now she had told him.

Told him everything.


End file.
